


A Love One Lost

by LukaThorne



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaThorne/pseuds/LukaThorne





	

"Come back here!" A small child shouts, stumbling to keep up with her brother and the two princes of Asguard that had come to visit their father to talk about peace after all the fighting that had followed the war with the Joten.

"Uh huh. You want to play with us, you have to keep up with us!" Her brother shouts, glancing back at her with a grin on his face, his light red hair with black streaks billowing in the wind around his face.

"Aw! Brother!! I....oof!" She glances up from the spot she had fallen face first into the dirt. All three boys stop in their tracks and slowly walk back to her with worried looks on their faces. "Ow!" She says as tears begin to fill her eyes. Her brother looks down at her with serious eyes.

"Don't cry, Star! You know that you can't cry! You're going to be a very important person when you're older! You wouldn't want the great ancestors to be ashamed with their little princess, now would you?"

"No!" She says with a slight sniffle as she sits up and wipes her eyes with the very end of her sleeve.

"Cheer up, my dear lil' Star. You know things always get better!" Her brother says with a silly grin on his face.

Skip forward a few years to the middle of the threat of the Great Nidavellir Mines explosion. All those old enough to fight were being called out to the battlefield to attempt to stop the great calamity.

Tears fall from her eyes as she watches her brother putting on his silver and gold armor before going out into battle.

"But brother! You know you don't have to do this! We can just stay here!" Scarlet says, looking at her dear brother with tears in her eyes as she attempts to hold her brothers arm and keep him with her.

"I am sorry, my dear lil' Star, but I must go. I cannot stay here while I know that others are in danger. Do not worry, if things go well, I will be back before you know it!" He says with that lopsided grin on his face as he pulls her toward himself. She nearly breaks he down when she feels something wet hit her head. With a final clearing of his throat, he lets go of her and walks toward the BiFrost site. He waves toward her just as the BiFrost takes him away.

Scarlet is sitting in her bedroom when a guard comes. She looks up from her book with a slightly irritated look coming across her face.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but we have just received news from the army." The guard says, unconsciously taking a step back. She looks ya him with a serious and slightly intrigued look.

"Well, what is it? Spit it out!" She shouts, looking like a ravinous dog with a bone right in front of them.

"I regret to inform you that your brother, as well as the rest of his company were in the cave when the collapse happened. None survived." He says, bowing slightly. He looks up at her, only to see the shocked look on her face. "Now if you will excuse me, I must leave." He says before quickly leaving, intent on giving his grieving princess some privacy.

"Brother...." Scarlet says, her hand flying to her mouth as tears spring to her eyes, a horrified look on her face. Tears swiftly fall from her eyes as she shakes her head in denial.

After a while, she slowly wipes her eyes of the tears when her brothers voice comes back to her. "Don't cry, lil' Star. A princess doesn't cry."

"I promise you, brother. I won't cry ever again." Scarlet says with a slightly maniac look on her face.

Present Day, 1,000 years later

"Well, I guess that takes care of that." Thor says as he pushes his long golden locks behind his ear, his bright blue eyes shining with exhilaration.


End file.
